Carl Manfred's House
Carl Manfred's House is a location in Detroit: Become Human. The mansion owner is Carl Manfred and is address is 8941 Lafayette Avenue. Carl uses the sun-room as an art studio. Game The Painter Markus returns home after buying Carl's paints from Bellini Paints. Markus wakes him up and serves him breakfast. Carl will tell Markus to find something to do and later he and Carl will go to the backyard studio to help with painting, but Carl will ask Markus to paint something. Carl's son Leo will come in to demand for some cash, but is turned down by Carl. Leo will leave, when he can not get his way. Broken Markus and Carl return home to find that Leo has broken into the house to steal paintings. Carl will confront Leo and tell Markus to ask Leo to leave the house now. Leo will get angry and attack Markus. Carl will tell Markus not to defend himself. If Markus follows Carl's order and endures the assault, Carl will die from a heart attack. Leo will lie to the arriving officers and say Markus killed Carl. If Markus fights back, he will knock Leo unconscious. Carl warns Markus that the arriving officers will believe he's the aggressor and destroy him, and yells at him to run away. Night of the Soul The house makes another appearance if Carl survives. Markus comes over to visit Carl and speak with him. Carl's new caretaker tells him not come inside due to his weaken health condition, and Markus converts the android in order to gain access to the house. Carl will be happy to see him. Markus can talk to him about his life since leaving and his worries and can ask for advice. If Markus' remarks are aggressive and violent in nature, Carl will say he is not the Markus he once knew. If Markus persists in this behavior, Carl will die of a heart attack. If the conversation isn't violent, Carl will tell him that he's like a son to him. He will then will go back to sleep and Markus leaves. The player can look around the house before seeing Carl. Notes * Carl's house was based on a real house.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter * Carl has two large origami birds on one of the bookshelves near his dining table. This is likely a reference to Heavy Rain. * The brand name of Carl's piano is Quantic, which is a reference to the game company (Quantic Dream). * A painting of Carl displayed next to his dining table can also be seen in Kamski's house next to his pool. Gallery Carl Manfred's House Artwork 1.jpg Carl Manfred's House.jpg Carls house, digital artbook.png Carl Manfred's House Artwork 2.jpg|Concept art by Romain Jouandeau. Carl Manfred's House Artwork 5.jpg|Concept art by Romain Jouandeau. Carl Manfred's House Artwork 3.jpg|Concept art by Wojtek Fus. Carl Manfred's House Artwork 4.jpg Carl Manfred's House Artwork 6.jpg|Carl's storage room artwork by Wojtek Fus. Carl_Manfred's_House CG (Final) 1.jpg|Lobby of Carl's house during the release of the game. Carl_Manfred's_House CG (Final) 2.jpg|Carl's workshop in the release of the game. Carl Manfred's House Bathroom Artwork.jpg|Carl's bathroom artwork by Wojtek Fus. Carl's room.jpg|Concept art by Antoine Boutin. References de:Carl Manfreds Anwesen ru:Дом Карла Манфреда Category:Locations